XIII Guardians
by KaiHiwatari3424
Summary: When Master Havoc returns from the grave after being destroyed, thirteen unlikely heroes have to step up and protect the earth from his tyranny
1. Prologue

**XIII Guardians**

 **Prologue**

Four thousand years ago, there was a beautiful world full of peace and harmony. People and animals resided side by side, without conflict or hatred. Nature and its importance was respected while humans and animals honoured and respected one another.

However, one day all that beauty was shattered when a terrible evil emerged from the earth, that sent terrible destruction across the land. He was Master Havoc, he attacked nature and humanity alike with his vile poisons.

Thirteen brave warriors fought chivalrously against the evil servants of Master Havoc, allowing me to escape to the temple of the ancient spirits. There, I was protected by five other warriors and their animal spirits and in that time, I entered a suspended sleep, waiting for the time until the world would need us once again.

Then the world was raised up into the sky until the animal spirits and I were needed again. Finally, those heroic warriors destroyed Master Havoc and entombed his remaining servants until now.

But now the world has become polluted, weakening the earth which is now causing the evil servants of Master Havoc to rise again. Master Havoc has also risen again, causing those thirteen warriors to be needed once more.


	2. Signs of The Master

**XIII Guardians**

 **Chapter One: Signs of the Master**

It was late on a Thursday evening, when two beings ran through the streets of Twilight Town. One being resembled a ninja; his armour and attire was the giveaway but he was carrying a ninjato sword on his back. The other being looked more like an Olympian God but the only difference was that his face was more demon like and he was carrying a long staff in his right hand.

"We must be near now" said the ninja.

"How can we be near them, Ninjoro, especially since there's something we need to bring to the master" replied the Olympian being.

"That's easy, Zeviot, my ninja sight is telling me the location of the monsters" Ninjoro stated.

"Well then, where are they located?" Zeviot asked.

Ninjoro looked up at a nearby building where he saw a monster, resembling a chimera being fought by a man in a long black hooded coat. The man swung his claymore, projecting a crescent of silver energy from it, causing the chimeric monster to fall back.

"There's Chimericon" Ninjoro stated.

"Well spotted, however, he appears to be being beaten" replied Zeviot.

"Should we get involved" Ninjoro queried.

"Not yet" Zeviot stated.

"This is where it ends, monster" the man snarled.

"Oh, I'm so scared" replied Chimericon.

"Well you should be" the man stated.

The man looked up at the moon, his amber eyes were fixed on it as the wind rustled his long frayed blue hair. He then lifted his claymore to the moon, the top was pointing up at it.

"I call on the spirit of the Barred Owl" he snapped.

He placed his claymore behind his back, before performing a series of hand movements that caused the ghost of a barred owl to appear in front of him. The owl screeched, flapping its wings. The man redrew his claymore, pointing it at the owl spirit, a light streamed from the claymore, enabling the man to raise it to his head.

Then with one mighty swing the man swung his claymore down, the owl spirit flew from it, straight at Chimericon. Chimericon barely had a chance to react because the owl spirit was coming so fast, it struck him squarely, knocking him to the ground before disappearing.

Chimericon was now on the floor, attempting to get back up now. As he did so, the man conjured another animal spirit, this was his main animal spirit, the wolf. The wolf spirit howled fervently and galloped forward, viciously attacking Chimericon with its teeth.

The man raised his claymore to the moon, almost as though he was absorbing its energy. He then moved it in a circular motion, following the moon's shape. With a mighty swing he swung it forward, sending a wave of blue energy from it.

The wave of blue energy struck Chimericon, who sparked and smoked from the hit. He screamed in pain as his body began to shake.

"I may be dying but this is just the beginning" he said, exploding into fire.

The man then put his claymore away, as soon as Chimericon was destroyed. Both Ninjoro and Zeviot watched in horror, as they saw Chimericon explode. However, another man joined the man with the long frayed blue hair.

"That was a good defeat of Chimericon, Saix" the other man stated.

"He was away from his partner but believe you me he put up a good fight" Saix replied.

The other man was like Saix in attire but he had ruffled pink hair that was falling to his shoulders, feminine features and blue eyes. He was also wielding a scythe, known as the Graceful Dahlia.

"Where's the other monster, Marluxia?" Saix queried.

"I don't know but I'm sure he can't be far" Marluxia replied.

"I see but I saw these two-strange monsters talking about Chimericon and another monster" Saix explained.

"What did they look like?" Marluxia asked.

"One looked like a ninja and the other one looked like an Olympian being" Saix answered.

Then a laugh sounded, it was the other monster, it had come back and it was giant sized.

"Think you two could get rid of me?" the monster laughed.

"We'll do more than just that" Saix responded.

He turned to Marluxia, an idea had come to him.

"Marluxia, summon your stag spirit and make it paralyse the monster" he said.

"Good idea" Marluxia replied.

Marluxia pointed his scythe at the ground, the cross on the top glowed an emerald green colour and a beautiful stag spirit marched out of it. The stag spirit warbled briefly, raising its head to emit a striking silver dust from its antlers. As soon as the dust hit the other monster it was paralysed.

"Quick Saix, now's your chance" Marluxia said abruptly.

"I call upon the spirit of the wolf" Saix said firmly.

Sure enough, Saix manifested his wolf spirit which galloped from his body when he summoned it. The wolf howled once again before viciously attacking the monster with both its fangs and claws. Saix then swung Lunatic, his claymore at the monster, a wave of silver-blue light flowed from the blade and killed it.

The monster sparked and smoked from the hit, it soon tumbled backwards and exploded into fire. However, Ninjoro and Zeviot both saw it, a look of horror crossed Zeviot's face but Ninjoro was perfectly calm.

"You realise that both Chimericon and Shamblor were destroyed" Zeviot gasped.

"Of course, I know that, but at the same time their presence only means one thing to us" Ninjoro replied.

"What's that one thing" asked Zeviot

"The master has returned" Ninjoro said brightly.

"Come, let us look for more signs of our master's return" Zeviot stated.

With that Ninjoro and Zeviot walked away from the site where Shamblor fell, both were feeling very excited indeed. However, they would have to go to where their master was now residing. Although both were still looking for signs of Master Havoc's return.

As they left, Ninjoro and Zeviot soon noticed several Twilight Town buildings that had been ravaged by Chimericon and Shamblor, indicating signs of the master. Both were taking mental notes of their master's potential signs. However, they soon came to a wooden platform that had a handle on it.

"What's this?" Zeviot asked.

"A door, genius" Ninjoro replied.

"Where does it lead then" Zeviot queried.

"Let's open it and find out" Ninjoro said smugly.

Ninjoro crouched down to a knee and pulled the handle up, revealing a set of stairs that were going down.

"Come on, Zeviot follow me" Ninjoro stated.

Zeviot followed Ninjoro down the stairs, under the shaft where they soon came to a large room. The room was adorned with monster statues, as well as several dukes and generals that had fallen.

"Wow, so this was where it was leading" Zeviot probed.

"That's right, Zeviot, this is our home" Ninjoro responded.

In seconds both Zeviot and Ninjoro heard footsteps coming slowly towards them, they remained alert, listening as the footsteps glided closer. Then a tall being clad in a black robe walked towards them. The being was also holding a sceptre in his left hand.

When the being arrived, Zeviot and Ninjoro kneeled to the floor, bowing their heads respectfully. The being lowered his hood, revealing a demonic face with blood red eyes and gold skin. He also had two folded dragon wings sprouting from his back, only they were concealed by his robe.

"Master Havoc, it's good to see you" Ninjoro stated

"Yes, Master Havoc, I am delighted to see you" Zeviot added.

"Well, I am delighted to see you both as well, however, you bumbling fools did nothing to help Chimericon and Shamblor" Master Havoc said fiercely.

"We didn't know that they were in danger and those two guys destroyed them" Zeviot replied.

"That's not an excuse, Zeviot" Master Havoc snarled.

"Of course, Master I will do better next time" Zeviot replied.

"You'd better, Zeviot but we have no time to lose, we must resurrect our fallen dukes and generals, then we will attack the world" Master Havoc said smugly, his eyes gleaming with evil.

Meanwhile, back in Twilight Town, Saix and Marluxia decided to go back and report the return of Master Havoc so the rest of the Organization knew and then they could act accordingly. However, the rest of the organization were currently unaware of this occurrence. The unawareness meant that Master Havoc may have already damaged more places and could already be resurrecting an army.

After their return to the Organization headquarters in The World That Never Was, Saix and Marluxia were greeted at the door by Vexen, the ice master. Vexen led them inside and they met with Xemnas, who was the leader of Organization XIII along with Xigbar and Xaldin.

"Xemnas, I've got some bad news for you" Marluxia stated.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked.

"Master Havoc has returned" Marluxia replied.

"Master Havoc, how do you know?" Xemnas queried.

"Saix and I fought two of his monsters and we also saw two servants of his in Twilight Town" Marluxia explained.

"Really?" Xemnas added.

"Yes, I destroyed one of them and then Marluxia and I teamed up and destroyed the other one when it was a giant" Saix interjected.

"I see, that means we must take action as soon as possible" Xemnas said firmly.

"In fact, we must be prepared for anything that he throws at us" Xigbar chipped in.

"I know, from what I saw he and his two goons live underneath Twilight Town" Saix continued.

"Well observed, Saix but we'll need to determine how to go about beating him again" Xemnas stated.

"Quite right, but the question is, how do we know that we're only contending with him and his two goons" Xaldin added.

"Good point, he may have other dukes and generals" Vexen stated.

"That's right, he could probably be up to something foul, knowing him" Marluxia presumed.

"He already is, those two goons couldn't have been shopping in Twilight Town" Saix explained.

"Too right, we must stop him at all costs" Xemnas affirmed.

Back in underground Twilight Town, Master Havoc was determining the resurrection of another Duke for his army. However, he was unsure which one to resurrect and where to attack next.

"Zeviot, your services are required" Master Havoc stated.

"Yes, Master Havoc, what must I do" Zeviot replied.

"See that statue over there, entombed in it is the soul of Duke Turtlex" Master Havoc explained, gesturing to a statue resembling a humanoid turtle warrior.

"So?" asked Zeviot.

"You must resurrect him" Master Havoc explained.

"Right away, Master Havoc" Zeviot stated, he aimed his staff at the statue.

"Dark Spirits from long before, give this Duke life once more" Zeviot said firmly.


	3. Ice Shock

**XIII Guardians**

 **Chapter Two: Ice Shock**

Back in the demon lair in underground Twilight Town, Master Havoc was determining the resurrection of another Duke for his army. However, he was unsure which one to resurrect and where to attack next.

"Zeviot, your services are required" Master Havoc stated.

"Yes, Master Havoc, what must I do" Zeviot replied.

"See that statue over there, entombed in it is the soul of Duke Turtlex" Master Havoc explained, gesturing to a statue resembling a humanoid turtle warrior.

"So?" asked Zeviot.

"You must resurrect him" Master Havoc explained.

"Right away, Master Havoc" Zeviot stated, he aimed his staff at the statue.

"Dark Spirits from long before, give this Duke life once more" Zeviot said firmly.

Zeviot then thrust his staff at the statue, a stream of green light shot from the end. The light shattered the statue, to reveal a being that resembled a turtle but on two legs. The turtle like being had a spiked shell, clawed hands and feet and a red eyed head ending in a beak.

The turtle like being was also holding a green mace, resembling its shell at the end. It laughed maniacally, delighted it was back.

"Haha, Master Havoc, Ninjoro, Zeviot it's good to see you again" it said evilly.

"Likewise, Turtlex" Master Havoc replied.

Turtlex then bent down on one knee and bowed his head, signifying his loyalty.

"Thank you, Zeviot" Turtlex stated.

"My pleasure, Turtlex" Zeviot replied.

"Now, we need a monster to stir up trouble, which will lure organization XIII out and then we will destroy Twilight Town" Master Havoc stated, his eyes were gleaming with malicious intentions.

"Oh goody!" Turtlex said brightly, he leapt up and down.

"Now, Zeviot, we need a monster first, so your magic is required" Master Havoc explained.

"How will I create the monster?" Zeviot asked.

"That's easy, see that statue over there" Master Havoc replied.

"Which one?" Zeviot probed.

"The freezer like one" Master Havoc stated.

"As you command, Master" Zeviot said firmly.

Zeviot pointed his staff at the statue of the freezer like warrior, his eyes were fixed on it, readily waiting to aim his staff at it.

"Darkness from the ancient past, return this warrior to life at last" he said.

The green light shot from Zeviot's staff again, the warrior statue crumbled to reveal a red freezer like monster.

"Right, what do I have to do?" the freezer like monster asked.

"You are going to Twilight Town, to wreak havoc" Master Havoc stated.

"Zeviot, Ninjoro and Turtlex, you three go with Ice Shock"

"Yes Master" Zeviot, Ninjoro and Turtlex said in unison.

With that the three dukes and the new monster, Ice Shock set out into the town. Ice Shock emitted an icy cold blast from his freezer like body. The cold froze many of the Twilight Town markets and frightened the citizens away.

Back in The World That Never Was, Xemnas had seen Ice Shock attacking Twilight Town.

"Guys, let's move out" Xemnas said, taking up his black and gold sword.

All of Organization XIII took up their weapons and rushed to Twilight Town, where they were shocked to see it frozen so badly.

"Who could have done this, I mean I'm the ice master here" Vexen stated.

"Glad you could make it, folks" Ice Shock said happily.

"That's far enough, you lot" Xemnas snarled, unsheathing his sword.

"Why so angry, Xemnas?" Ninjoro laughed.

Then Ice Shock emitted another cold blast, which made Organization XIII shudder from the cold. However, Xemnas walked through it, straight towards Ice Shock. He then swung his sword down him.

Ice Shock emitted a cold blast again, which froze the blade of Xemnas's sword, before knocking Xemnas back. Xemnas got back up, he then attempted to conjure one of his animal spirits but he couldn't because his sword was frozen.

"What's the matter, Xemnas, no animal power?" chuckled Ice Shock.

Then Saix used Lunatic to strike Ice Shock, who fell backwards from being hit with a silver energy blast. Ice Shock, although injured got back up quickly and struck Saix with an icy blast but he evaded it.

Suddenly, a surge of fire struck Ice Shock, who screamed in pain from the hit.

"It burns" he screamed.

There standing in front of him, was a man with slicked back spiky red hair, that reached his shoulders. He was holding a fiery keyblade in his right hand.

"Perfect timing, Axel" Xemnas said brightly.

Suddenly, the ice on Xemnas's sword melted, revealing the blade which was still intact.

"Alright, Ice Shock, time to get burned, black bear spirit, arise" Axel snarled.

He conjured up his black bear animal spirit from his fiery keyblade, the black bear spirit roared and charged Ice Shock head on. Ice Shock tried another freezing blast but the black bear spirit just continued to run forward, before roaring and rearing up on its hind legs. The black bear swiped its right forepaw across Ice Shock and knocked him over.

The hit from the black bear spirit caused Ice Shock to spark and smoke, before he fell to the floor. Ice Shock then exploded, leaving nothing but a pile of puss where he once stood. With Ice Shock defeated, the black bear spirit returned to Axel.

However, Ninjoro, Zeviot and Turtlex were smug and unconcerned. Particularly, Ninjoro because he could feel something would happen for them but Turtlex was annoyed.

"Zeviot, Ice Shock just got nailed and we're just sitting and watching helplessly" Turtlex said irritably.

"Relax, Turtlex, they don't realise that it isn't over yet" Zeviot said calmly.

"How is it not over?" Turtlex asked.

"Watch" Zeviot replied, aiming his staff at Ice Shock's remains.

"Dark Spirits of Evil Strife, Restore This Fallen Warrior's Life" he said.

A beam of yellow light shone from Zeviot's staff onto Ice Shock's remains, Ice Shock was standing again but the only difference was that he was a giant.

"Thought I'd say goodbye so soon?" he jeered.

"Alright, guys it's time for some animal combination" Xemnas said.

He promptly summoned his Lion, Eagle and Bison spirits to come down, inspiring the others to summon their animal spirits. Xemnas then combined his three spirits to form the Lion Pride Warrior, before jumping into the cockpit.

Both Axel and Vexen were prompt to get involved as well, they summoned their animal spirits to create the Ice Flow Soldier and the Black Fire Knight respectively. Ice Shock wasn't fazed but he was outnumbered three to one and then the fight was on.

Ice Shock emitted another Icy blast at the Lion Pride Warrior, but Xemnas quickly countered with his Eagle Shield. The icy blast bounced off and hit Ice Shock, who was flabbergasted. However, he gripped the Ice Flow Soldier but much to his horror his grip had no effect.

Then the Black Fire Knight charged him, striking with his fiery sabre and burning him multiple times. Ice Shock was now mortally wounded although, he kept fighting. Meanwhile, on the ground Ninjoro, Zeviot and Turtlex were fighting against the other members of Organization XIII.

"You're history, you overgrown lizard" Xaldin snapped.

"Oh really" Turtlex replied.

Xaldin promptly used his lances, creating a tornado that blew Turtlex round and round. He then manifested his leopard spirit which struck Turtlex with its mighty claws and teeth. Turtlex fell on the floor with a bump but got up again, making another attempt to attack.

"Turtlex, we must retreat" Ninjoro told him.

Turtlex ignored Ninjoro, continuing to run towards Xaldin even when they saw Ice Shock being destroyed and Ninjoro and Zeviot running. Then the combined animal spirit forms faded and Xemnas, Axel and Vexen returned to the ground.

Then Xaldin struck Turtlex with a final windy strike from his lances, Turtlex sparked and smoked before falling dead and his soul returned to the spirit world. However, Ninjoro and Zeviot were back underground, waiting for Master Havoc.

Master Havoc didn't take long to arrive and when he did, he looked angry.

"Where's Turtlex" he asked.

"He's a bit delayed" Zeviot lied.

"No, he was destroyed by Xaldin" Ninjoro stated.

"Well he wasn't much good then" Master Havoc snarled.

"I know but we can get another Duke though" Ninjoro said quickly.

"Yes, you have a point there, Ninjoro but which one" Master Havoc replied.

"How about Torovius?" Ninjoro queried.

"Yes, his hammer can break through steel and melt metals" Master Havoc said smugly.

"Where is he?" Ninjoro asked.

"His statue is there" replied Master Havoc, gesturing to a statue of an upright hammer wielding warrior with the head and fur of a bull and a man's chest muscles.

"Shall I?" asked Zeviot.

"What do you think?" Master Havoc retorted.

"I should do it" Zeviot replied.

Zeviot aimed his staff at the minotaur like statue, fixing his eyes on it.

"Dark Spirits from long before, give this duke life once more" Zeviot snapped, thrusting his staff at the statue. The green light shot from the staff, shattering the statue and in seconds the bull like duke was alive.

"Haha, time to destroy Organization XIII, my hammer could do with some hits"

"Ah, Torovius, welcome back" said Master Havoc.

"Nice to see you my lord" replied Torovius, bending to a knee and respectfully bowing to Master Havoc.

"You as well, your hammer would benefit from some magical enhancements" said Master Havoc.

"Oh really, what sort" asked Torovius.

"Hand the hammer to Zeviot and he will do it" Master Havoc answered.

Torovius handed his hammer to Zeviot, who took it and cast several magical enchantments on it, before returning it to Torovius.

The hammer, much to Torovius' delight was now much stronger. However, Master Havoc knew it would be too soon to attack, especially after Turtlex's destruction, although Zeviot was planning to resurrect him.

This was especially because, Turtlex's helmet was still intact and could be reused. But this wasn't the right time for resurrecting him.

"While Organization XIII rest from their victory, they know not that we are growing stronger and stronger by every passing second"

In seconds, a shadowy figure moved into the demon lair, its shape moved silently and stealthily inside.

"Who the hell's that" asked Ninjoro.

"Yes, whoever it is looks creepy" Zeviot added.

The figure lowered its hood with its bony hands, revealing a skeleton head. It was also wielding a scythe constructed from bone and metal.

"Ah, General Reapario" Master Havoc stated.

"Master Havoc, what a great honour it will be to serve you, my lord"

Reapario knelt before Master Havoc, bowing his head in reverence to the evil leader.

"Rise, Reapario"

"Yes, my lord"

Reapario rose to his feet, his cloaked, bony form rose with him and stood with Ninjoro, Zeviot and Torovius.


End file.
